The Shyer Island
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: A Boxcar Children type of story.


The Boxcar Children- The Shyer Island

There were three children were playing in Mr. Alden's garden, Jonathan the oldest children, he was playing with his pets Martin and Mary, which he loved his pets. Hannah the second child of Alden's family, she loved flowers, so she picked up many of them, such as roses, violets, lavenders etc. Nathan the youngest child, he loved to play with the paper airplanes.

Suddenly, Nathan started to cry and asked to his brother and sister;" Hannah, Jonathan! I am so bored, because we only can play in this garden, also this garden so small. Jonathan, you and Hannah know that I very loved to adventure. Do you remember that we were lived in the boxcar by ourselves ?" "I know, my little Nathan. Wait! I know where we can go. Come inside and I will tell you guys." Jonathan and Hannah and Nathan went inside the house, Jonathan showed them an ad of the Shyer Island, Hannah and Nathan were very surprised at Jonathan, they thought: How can he get this ad paper? We never saw him get it. They didn't tell Jonathan. though, Jonathan was tell to his brother and sister with the happiness:" My dear sister and brother, we will go to this beautiful island The Shyer Island, because this island had many interesting things in here. Of course, Jonathan, you will be fun in this island, you will not be boring." Hannah saw his brother Jonathan was excited, so she believed him and smile. She asked to Jonathan:" Leader Jonathan, when can we go to The Shyer Island?" " Next day morning." Jonathan answered to his sister.

The next day morning, the weather is very warm, the sunshine irradiated to every rooms. Jonathan was the first one wake up, he was every excited for the trip. He had feed his pets first, then he woke up Hannah and Nathan, he told to his brother and sister:" Quickly! Nathan and Hannah woke up, you guys go to change your clothes and get ready your luggage." After 10 minutes, they were on the boat. The Captain Jason said to these children:" I will pick you guys up this afternoon, you guys have to make foods by yourself." "OK! Captain Jason." The children said it together. They got off the boat, they saw many Banana Tree, there were many old bananas on the tree. Suddenly, one of the Bananas Trees was shaking, Nathan wanted saw who was on that Banana Tree, but when he was trying to saw that, that Banana Tree stop shaking now. Nathan said:" That was weird." Hannah told them:" don't think too much about that banana tree. Let's find some woods for the fire." "Ok!" after a while, someone was screening, Jonathan was sure that screen was Hannah. As he was running, another screen was appeared. Jonathan said:" that was Nathan's screen, what happened to Hannah and Nathan. Is some scary things in the Shyer Island?"

Jonathan was shouting:" Hannah! Nathan! Where are you guys? Hannah ….." then a girl and a boy appear, that were Hannah and Nathan. He asked them:" what happened?" Hannah said with the shaking" that…. was so scary. We saw some human's bone over there, it was a woman's bone."

Jonathan said to them:" don't worry about that, I will protect you guys."

Jonathan saw that Hannah and Nathan were still sleeping, so he stood outside to guard their camp, after a while, two women appeared, one of the woman said:" Kelly, let's get him and his brother and sister." The two women were very good at effort, but Jonathan don't know how to fight with the bad guy, Hannah knew effort, Jonathan shouted:" Hannah, woke up! Some bad guys attacked me." He saw Hannah was missing, actually, Hannah was hiding somewhere to sneak attack, Kit and Kelly didn't know Hannah was hiding somewhere. When Kit and Kelly tried to attack him, Hannah jumped out and fight with the two bad women. Then, Jonathan took a stick and hit Kid's head. Kid and Kelly weighed on the ground. Jonathan said to Hannah:" Are you still ok? I hope we didn't wake Nathan, that was too scary for Nathan see this settings." "I'm still ok, yeah, brother, you were right, if he saw these settings, he will be crying and hit them a hard hit. He was so funny when he did like that." After a while, Captain Jason came and picked them up, he saw there were two women weighted on the ground, he asked:" who are these two women? Why they were weights on the ground?" "They were bad women, their named were Kid and Kelly. Oh we were sorry, we fight without the permission." Jonathan explained to Captain Jason. Captain Jason was thinking, after a distance, he said:" Jonathan! You and Hannah and your younger brother Nathan did very good job, I forgot that Kid and Kelly were the wanted, they killed many people, but when the polices on the way to catch them, they were running away. Thank you! Children." Then, they took the boat back to their home. They lived together with the happiness .


End file.
